Scream
by BrownBel
Summary: Bella's getting ready for work when her beau pulls her in for a steamy, rough, morning session. "Remember how you made me scream last night? Do it again." Hot little one-shot.


_Oh, fuck._ I threw the last dress out of my closet and sighed in exasperation. Work started in 2 hours and I had absolutely _nothing_ to wear. Running my fingers through my hair, I groaned. As I flitted around the room in a vain attempt to get ready for work, all I had on was a black lace bra and matching panties as well as thigh-high stockings that were attached to my garter belt and my black 6-inch stilettos.

He stared at me groggily from his position on the edge of the bed, his eyes following me as I moved from one side of the room to another. I felt his arm wrap around my waist as he roughly pulled me to him. Letting out a squeal, I landed with my legs on either side of him and my hands placed lightly on his shoulders. I rolled my eyes as his hands moved to my hips and he pulled me slightly closer, tilting his head up to lean his forehead against mine.

"I should be getting ready." I whispered. He smirked that _sexy ass_ smirk that had me wet in seconds.

"You have time." He answered back confidently. I leaned down and pressed my lips softly against his, my hands moving to cup his face ever so lightly. His hands tightened on my hips as he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue along my bottom lip. My lips parted on their own accord as my nails scratched down his cheeks and down his neck, earning a moan in return that made me smile against his lips as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. The room's temperature seemed to rise as he pulled me down onto him. Leaning forward, he caused me to lean back before he began kissing down my neck. My fingers tangled up in his hair as he placed soft open mouthed kisses down my neck and to my breasts.

A sigh escaped my lips as his lips brushed over the top of my bra before he pulled it down, exposing my breasts to him. He smirked as he flicked his tongue against my already hard nipple, making me moan as I arched my back, practically offering myself up to him. Gladly, he took the offer by biting down onto my nipple. I squealed in surprise, stiffening slightly in his arms. His nails dragged upwards over my body as he slid his hands from my hips up to my lower back. I practically melted, moaning his name as he sucked. He moved onto my other breast, kissing his way there - doing the same damn things that just made me _so fucking wet._

He pulled away before sliding his hands all the way up to my bra clasp, effectively pulling me up so that I was back to kneeling over him as he unclasped my bra with a flick of his fingers. His swiftness had me gasping as he viciously tore the bra off my body. My hands clasped at the back of his neck as he looked up into my eyes, his hands sliding down my body to the top of my thigh highs where he unclasped them from my garter belt. I couldn't take it anymore. The way his eyes seemed to darken with his growing lust and the way his hands sensually moved against my skin had me _wet as fuck_. I pressed my lips hard against him, surprising him as he fell back onto the bed with me on top of him. He took this opportunity to slide my garter belt off me, as well as my panties. All I had on were my thigh high stockings and killer heels and he was already shirtless to begin with, with only a thin pair of boxers separating me from my much needed release. I pulled away then as I kissed my way up to his ear, my breathing getting slightly heavier as he pulled my hips down onto his.

"Remember when you made me scream last night? Do it again." I whispered huskily, my breath heavy with lust and want. _So much want._ He seemed to moan at my request before he flipped us over so that he was on top. Grabbing onto both of my wrists, he held them above my head with one hand as the other trailed down my body to my wet and wanting sex. A moan escaped my lips as he slid one long finger into me, my back arching off the bed in pleasure. Torturingly slow, he slid it back out until just the tip was inside of me. I whimpered at the loss before he suddenly plunged two of his fingers deep inside of me.

"Fuck!" I screamed as he started fucking me with his long slender fingers. My body squirmed beneath his as he trailed soft kisses along my jaw. The perfect contrast of _rough_ and _gentle._ He knew just how to play me. That's when I felt it, his teeth digging into my neck. I let out a loud gasp as he sucked, _hard_. I didn't need a mirror to know that he left a hickey on my neck as he pulled away after marking me as his. Without warning, his fingers stilled inside of me. I groaned in frustration as I tried to push myself down onto him, only to have him glare at me.

"Don't move." He demanded. _Fuck, he was so hot when he made demands._ That's when I felt it, his fingers slowly - yet surely - curling inside of me. A loud _fuck_ left my lips as he hit that perfect spot inside of me that made me writhe in pleasure beneath him as I came _hard_ around his fingers. My eyes seemed to shut on their own as I rode out waves of pleasure on his fingers.

"Open your eyes, sweet cheeks." I opened my eyes, only to be greeted by the sight of his tongue swirling _deliciously_ around his fingers - tasting myself on him. He slid his fingers into his mouth, his lips wrapping around them as he sucked. His head tilted back and his eyes closed as he moaned around his fingers. I bit down on my bottom lip as I watched him, a moan building inside of me - only to be let out when his eyes flew open and met mine. If I hadn't just came, I would've cum just then. I could practically see the lust and desire burning in his eyes. In a vain attempt to break free of his hold of me, I squirmed uncomfortably beneath him.

"What are you trying to do?" He said, his eyes narrowing slightly. I was flustered under his gaze.

"I want to return the favour." I replied. The corner of his lip twitched and it seemed as if he would let me. Instead, he pulled me up by my wrists, wrapping his arm tightly around my waist so that my body was pressed firmly against his.

"Maybe after I'm done fucking you." Before I knew it he had me on all fours and he was positioned behind me, the tip of his hardened cock grinding _deliciously _against my wet entrance. I whimpered needily as I felt him pull away before he suddenly plunged himself into me. I screamed out his name as he moaned, feeling me tighten around him. _Oh fuck, he was so hard. _I pushed back against him, desperate to have more of him inside me when I felt his hands on my hips, his fingers digging into my skin.

"What do you think you're doing, love?" He questioned, his lips suddenly by my ear as he slowly, _oh how painfully slowly it was_, rocked his hips against mine. _Such a fucking tease_. I only shuddered back against him in response as I felt one of his hands slide across my body and his fingers gently rub my swollen clit. Moaning loudly, I attempted to grind myself against his finger, but his grip on my hip only tightened - his name rolling off my tongue in a lust-clouded whisper. He chuckled lowly by my ear, his warm breath against my neck had me wanting to taste him. _Oh what I'd give to lick him or at least taste him on my tongue._His hand moved from my clit to my waist as he pulled me up against him, his hand travelling up my body to grab one of my tits. My back was pressed against his chest as he continued to torture me with his slow fucking. His hips ground hard into mine, a breathy sigh escaping my lips as he roughly grabbed onto my breast, kneading it. A squeal escaped me as he flicked my nipple. He pressed his lips against my neck as I leaned my head back onto his shoulder, giving him more access to my neck.

I felt his teeth drag across my neck down to my shoulder as he teased me. He slowly started to gain speed and I moaned with each thrust. His thrusts grew harder and harder _and harder and harder. _I could hardly contain the moans that left me. Each moan was different; some of them were just plain moans, others were his name or curses. It just felt _so good._ _He just felt so fucking good. _He pinched my _oh so_ sensitive nipple just as he slammed into me, eliciting a scream from me. I reached behind me to hold onto him by the back of his neck as he fucked me. The sound of his skin against mine had me _so fucking wet_ for him. My nails dragged down his neck and onto the bed as he pushed me back down onto it. He grabbed onto my thighs, roughly pulling me up before spinning me around on his cock. _Oh fucking fuck. _I felt every inch of him brushing against _every fucking wall inside of me; _ and _fuck_ if it didn't turn me on.

His nails grazed my hips, digging into them as he slammed into me with all that he had. I screamed as I felt myself nearing the edge all too soon. I wanted more of him. _So much more of him._

"Jasper!" I screamed, my walls tightening _wonderfully_ around him as I came. He held onto me tightly, preventing me from collapsing onto the bed. His nails dug painfully into me as he let out a moan, gruff and loud as he filled me up. Together, we fell onto the bed in a state of bliss and satisfaction. Work was the last thing on my mind as he slung his arm around me.

"Well done, Cowboy. I give you an 8/10." He let out a chuckle as he pulled me into him and nuzzled my neck.

"That's better than yesterday."


End file.
